Oh, The Games We Play
by AlwaysForgotten
Summary: It's all fun and games until someone loses an eye. These games aren't really fun but who can resist playing them? Sometimes no one knows they even are...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Witch Hunter Robin...-Mumbles- Not that I ever claimed to...**

Rain lightly tapped the windshield of the black car making its way down the streets of Tokyo producing a lulling melody that had the car's sole inhabitant slightly calmed. It was 11:46 at night, a rather dark and cold time of night to be out, especially since it was raining. Most people wouldn't dare step outside on such a night but Amon didn't mind tonight's conditions. He liked the night and the rain didn't particularly bother him. Upon such thoughts, he realized he may or may not have been a tad selfish in deciding to visit Touko after work. He didn't think of the possibility that she could be asleep, hell, there was even a chance she could be out but he doubted it. He didn't call, didn't write, didn't attempt to contact her in any way. Instead, he just up and decided he'd just show up. Is that selfish? Is that rude? Did he care?

As the rain continued to drop he couldn't help allowing his mind to drift to other topics, most of which, if not all of which, revolved around Touko in one way or another. Despite allowing thoughts of Touko and his current situation to enter his mind, he was keeping tabs on what he thought of. There were some places he would tread lightly on and only for a bit before moving on just in case he trapped himself in a deadly emotional game.

He met Touko when he was 16 and she was 13 Amon recalled. He hadn't been interested in her at all then; she was just a kid and, even though he was mature for his age, he was closed off, distant. He never showed interest in making friends or having a girlfriend. While other boys were at school, dating, and worried about cars, their friends, and the girls around them, indulging themselves in hormonal and childish activities, he was focused on staying away from others and simply surviving in a world that hadn't shown him warmth or kindness since his mother's death. He was afraid although he'd never admit that to himself; not then, not now.

She was cute though, small with brown hair and big brown eyes that shined when she smiled. They were so full of warmth. He remembered seeing her standing behind her father, and his new boss mind you, smiling shyly out from behind his legs, too timid to come out and meet him without a small push from her father, Takuma Zaizen. It wouldn't be until he was 22 and she was 19, however, that he'd see her again.

It was…hard…to admit to himself but, by that time in his life, after serving the STNJ loyally for 6 years, he had felt slightly lonely but only slightly he reassured himself. He worked for a year alongside his colleagues before realizing how solitary such a job was. He shared a common bond with his fellow hunters but calling it friendship felt a little odd as though saying it would be adding more to their relationships than there actually was. He remained ever focused on his work but still, thoughts of the outside world still filtered in every now and again such as before he went on a hunt while driving through Tokyo and seeing normal people living normal lives, or during those moments in which his time wasn't occupied with something else and he became curious about how the "normal" citizens of Tokyo lived. Wasn't it normal, after all, for a man to date a woman? Wasn't it normal for a man to have friends? Wasn't it normal for a man to…feel? Was he even normal to begin with?

And thus a relationship with Touko began, with her father's blessings of course. He had sat down a seat away from her at Harry's, a small, classy bar, one day and heard a soft, happy voice say his name. Upon turning to see who was calling him, his eyes met with familiar warm, chocolate eyes and almost immediately realized it was Touko. She introduced herself, asking if he remembered her upon which he shook his head yes and continued to talk to him as though they were long lost friends. She was, apparently, not as shy as she had once been. Of course she wouldn't be, he had thought to himself, she was 19, a woman now. She was all grown up.

They continued their conversation, Touko doing most of the talking and Amon listening attentively, answering her every so often. She seemed content to talk and just be heard. She was talking about work when Amon glanced over at two figures moving in the corner. There was a man and a woman, smiling at one another, seating themselves at a table for two, back away from everyone else. The lighting of the room hit a metal band on the man's left hand and Amon recognized it as a wedding band. The two were married.

Looking over at Touko, he wondered, for a split second, if he'd ever find himself in such a relationship. Pushing the thought out of his mind, he politely interrupted Touko and said he'd have to go as he was expected back at the office but asked if she'd like to go to dinner sometime. Her eyes lit up at his request and it didn't take her long to answer his question with a yes. He gave her a small smile and asked for her phone number and address as he realized, even though he met her 6 years prior and worked for her father, he hadn't the slightest clue as to where she lived.

She asked for a pad of paper and a pen from Master and quickly jotted down her information and handed it to Amon. As he reached for it, their hands brushed lightly and she smiled at him before standing up. Amon's heart jumped a bit in his chest as he realized, rather quickly, that he made…a date. Well, it would be a date as soon as he called but it would be an _actual _date. What on Earth had made him do such a thing? As Amon sat at a red light, thinking back to that particular day, he found he was wondering the same thing yet again.

"Why did I ever think to ask her out?" Amon thought to himself, running a hand through his hair, listening to Mother Nature's music. He thought he knew why but…this was one of those things he'd rather no tread on at all. As the red light turned green, Amon continued his thoughts once more.

He called later that night, figuring it would be the polite thing to do, and arranged a dinner date for the two of them for the night after the next. The next day at work he had a hard time keeping his mind focused on the job at hand. Even though he was 22 years old, he was the equivalent of a 16 year old taking his girlfriend out in his parents' car for the first time ever. What would he say? Did he have anything of interest to say? As he thought of this, he realized, he did. His life would, no doubt, be really very interesting but talking about it was not an option. He wasn't the type to reveal such personal thoughts, memories, and feelings so quickly…

Upon remembering _this_ particular memory, Amon's mouth curled slightly into a small, bitter smile. "He wasn't the type to reveal such personal thoughts, memories, and feelings so quickly…" At 25 years of age, Amon had been "dating" Touko for about three years…and had yet to reveal, really, anything of substance to the woman. "I must not be the type to reveal such personal thoughts, memories, and feelings slowly either…" he thought humorlessly to himself. How ironic.

The dinner had gone better than he had imagined it would as, right up until the last minute, such questions as "What should I do during the date?", "What should I say?", "What happens if…" were running through his head. He found that she enjoyed talking to him and didn't seem to mind that he was a better listener than he was a talker so he, to his relief, remained quiet most of the time, happy with just listening.

He took her home, walked her to her door, and, as he stood there with her in front of her apartment, felt odd that he, Amon, had just been on a date. It didn't feel like him but he couldn't help but feel…

"I couldn't help but feel things might…" Amon whispered to himself, pulling over alongside the road, outside of Touko's apartment. Sighing to himself, he went back to his thoughts once again.

That night, before she entered her apartment, Amon kissed her. He, yet again, wasn't sure why or what he was doing feeling as if he were acting completely out of character. He was, hopelessly…lost. Was he making a big deal out of nothing? It was a kiss…just a kiss, right? People kiss all the time…and he was an adult. It was perfectly okay, Amon reassured himself as soon as Touko closed the door behind her. Things would be okay…but why did he feel so…

They had continued to see each other after that, Amon and Touko eventually easing into seeing one another more often, eventually becoming more comfortable with one another. To Amon's relief, a kiss here and there became easier for him to handle as well and he, gradually, worked himself up to more passionate displays of affection…just not in public.

Touko was his first. His only, even at 25. He wondered if she knew that…

They were at her apartment when it happened and, even though Amon was inexperienced, he seemed to know what to do. It wasn't planned, it was completely spontaneous, something that occurred after getting a bit too cozy on the couch on a rainy night like tonight and then finding their way back to her room. He awoke later that night to find Touko snuggled up against him, her warm skin against his and he felt…

Amon propped his arm up against the door of his Audi and placed his head on his hand, thinking hard about that night. What did he feel that night? He felt two things, both of which he had felt before…

Feeling his stomach do a flip after thinking on such things…such feelings…so hard and long, Amon took a deep breath to calm his stomach and headed up to Touko's apartment.

_Please read and review, as usual. -Smiles-_

_This is my third Witch Hunter Robin story and, hopefully, this one will be longer than the second but shorter than the first. -Laughs- To better sum this up: I'm going to attempt to write a story coming from, mainly, Amon's point of view starting from a point before Robin's arrival. I will, most likely, end up adding in other points of view as I'm almost incapable of writing from just one view. -Laughs-_

_Anyways, I won't be following the series exactly. Don't worry though, a lot will be left in but in order to make my idea work, I'll need to let some things out and add some in. I won't get completely off base, promise. :)_


	2. Chapter 2

As Amon made his way towards Touko's room, he briefly thought on his inconsideration. It was late, too late to be barging into someone's apartment without a notice but why didn't he care? He should, shouldn't he? Pushing away his thoughts, he knocked on her door and waited.

The door slowly opened and Touko appeared wearing a knee length, dark brown skirt and a light brown, long sleeved shirt. She smiled softly at him and addressed his sudden appearance.

"I didn't expect to see you so soon."

"I'm sorry for not calling." Stating this was, more or less, Amon's way of getting the fact that he had just shown up out of the way. He wasn't so sure he meant it though…

"There's no need to be sorry, I'm happy to see you. Come in." Touko said, standing back to allow him through the door.

He entered the apartment and politely removed his boots, taking a look around and seeing nothing had changed.

"Please, make yourself comfortable. Would you like some coffee?" Touko asked, walking past Amon to the kitchen.

Always the silent one, Amon only nodded his head yes when she looked to him for an answer and made his way towards the couch. Sitting down, he listened to the sounds of Touko moving about the kitchen making coffee and, right at that moment, couldn't figure out exactly why he was there. He didn't really have anything to say to her, nor did he have anything to talk about. Was he really only there because he felt he _had_ to visit?

"Here you are." Touko whispered, handing a cup to Amon. "Now, why are you here?" she asked, sitting down next to him, not too close, not too far away.

Looking down into the dark brown liquid in his cup, entranced by it, he shrugged and added "To see how you've been."

"Oh, I see…" Touko whispered, staring down into her coffee as well. She could feel him drifting away and yet, she felt so close. Perhaps it was because, even though she could be closer, she was the closest of everyone he knew. Despite this, she wanted more than anything to be even closer still.

"How have you been, Amon?" she asked, finally looking over at him.

"Good, and you?" Amon asked, opening up a chance for some type of discussion.

Taking the opening, she decided to go where she hadn't before.

"I'm alright…but I missed seeing you…" She had said it, she had wanted to for a while now. She wanted to see how he'd react.

Amon didn't look up right away, he only stared into his cup, not moving a single muscle. His heart jumped when she said those words, not out of love but out of surprise and…fear? He felt he had to say something in return but he hadn't a clue as to what he should say.

"I've been busy, I'm sorry I had no time." was all he could choke out. He felt rather pathetic at that moment in time. He glanced at Touko out of the corner of his eyes and saw her meekly shake her head. She then looked back at him and what he saw made his heart begin to beat painfully faster again.

Her eyes were so sad, the happiness that had once inhabited them was gone. Where had it gone? Had _he_ done this? There was a slight glimmer of hope, the warmth was still present but it was a sad warmth. Pity maybe? Was it for him or herself?

He let out a big sigh and leaned forward to place his cup on the small table in front of him. He then turned slightly in Touko's direction and put his hand on hers, his eyebrows coming together in irritation with himself. "I've been busy, I'm sorry I had no time"? He mentally slapped himself for saying that to her; as if he hadn't done enough damage already he just kept messing up.

"I truly _am_ sorry." he said, trying his best to soften his voice, forcing himself to look directly into her eyes. He then leaned over and kissed her gently. He began to pull away but Touko grabbed his jacket with both of her hands and pulled him, not roughly or gently but desperately, back towards herself. It had been a while since they had any type of physical contact but he could feel the absolute desperation in, not only her kiss, but her touch as well. It was almost overwhelming. He couldn't pull away, that would definitely make things worse and turn him into the biggest jackass possible. After all, the kissing wasn't unpleasant and it was normal for a couple to kiss so there shouldn't be any problem. Right?

They continued to kiss, things escalating from gentle kisses to passionate kisses; ones that convey to the one receiving them just how badly they're needed. The next thing Amon knew, Touko had risen and was pulling him up with her. She looked him in the eyes, hers full of meaning, and gently pulled him towards her room.

That night, they made love for the first time in months. Amon was just as passionate as ever, if not, more so as Touko's desperation, loneliness, and need shined through every movement and every sound.

Amon awoke at about three in the morning and glanced over at Touko. She was, just like every other time before, snuggled up against him, breathing softly as she slept. He thought back to their night together and remembered a particular moment where his heart had, for the third time that night, sped up. He had looked down into her eyes and saw so many emotions he wasn't sure he even caught them all. Love, sadness, hope, fear, and many others had been present inside of her last night and he could guess where the four he named came from.

She loved him, she genuinely loved him. Why, though, he couldn't place. Maybe she had fooled herself into thinking he could give more than he had been giving. Who knows, maybe he could and he didn't realize it. Scratch that last thought…

She was sad because he was never around; she had fallen in love with a man who rarely made appearances in her life and yet, there they were, making love like it was nothing abnormal when, considering their past together, it, technically, _was_ abnormal. Maybe she realized it was a waste of time as, afterwards, nothing would change and yet, she couldn't stop herself. She wanted to be close to him no matter how many times he hurt her.

The last two emotions scared him, again, not that he'd ever admit that to himself or to anyone else. She felt hopeful because, despite part of her realizing nothing would change, she still had hope that it would. He wondered how long she'd remain hopeful before she realized he wasn't a man worth hoping for.

Then finally, fear. He frightened her. He had already hurt her but, every time she gave herself to him in some way, she was afraid he'd hurt her again. And yet, every time he did, she took the pain and kept on going, that little bit of hope left in her still pushing.

He felt like running, like getting up, pulling his clothes on, and sneaking out to never return. Why did he keep returning, he wondered as he stared up at the ceiling. He should leave and never come back, he should break things off and make it a clean break. It felt like, however, that by sleeping with her, he was giving them a second chance. A part of him told him he shouldn't but another part said "One more time, just one more time." That part confused him the most though. Why was it telling him to try again?

He couldn't stay there any longer but he couldn't leave, no, not this time, he was determined not to hurt her this time. He rolled over onto his side and awkwardly draped his arm over her hip and willed himself to sleep.

He woke up this time to find Touko missing to his relief. He sat up and looked around, finally deciding to slip his clothes on. Upon exiting the room he saw Touko sitting on the couch with a cup of coffee.

She glanced back at him, gave him a small smile that made his stomach do a turn, and told him there was coffee in the pot if he wanted some. Instead of making his way to the kitchen or the couch, he just stood there, dumbly staring at the back of her head. Maybe he should have run last night…

"Well, I must be off, I have to get to the office." she said, standing up and looking at her watch. "You can stay as long as you'd like…oh, but I suppose you have to get to the STNJ so you can do whatever suits you." Touko said, grabbing her things and walking past Amon with a smile.

He just stood there, still unmoving until he heard the door shut before he let out yet another big sigh.

On the other side of the door, Touko let her smile drop and sighed herself. She knew Amon was uncomfortable and she couldn't lie; so was she. "One step at a time" she thought to herself, "one step at a time…"

Amon slowly and rather numbly made his way to the kitchen, grabbing a cup Touko had let out for him and poured himself some coffee. He took a deep breath in before taking a drink and setting the cup back down. He then slowly walked into the living room and sat down, closing his eyes to calm himself and clear his mind. With his eyes still closed, he brought the cup to his mouth again, drained most of the coffee inside, then stood to take the cup back to the kitchen. Putting the cup in the sink, he decided he'd better leave before he was late.

Amon entered the office, seeing only Michael, Sakaki, and Karasuma were there, and headed to his desk without saying a word, not that that was unusual. He had only just sat down when Zaizen entered.

"Amon, I'd like to speak to you in my office." he said, before heading through his office door.

Knowing what had happened the night before, that simple command seemed much more menacing than usual.

Amon took his place obediently in front of Zaizen's desk, his arms straight by his sides, his head tilted slightly forward so that his hair covered the sides of his face. He patiently waited for Zaizen to address him.

"The others, do you think their morale is down?" Zaizen asked, gesturing towards the conference room where Karasuma and Sakaki had taken their seats.

Amon walked over towards the window overlooking the conference room and stared down at his colleagues. "I suppose so what with the passing of a fellow hunter." he stated indifferently.

"Headquarters is sending us a new hunter." Zaizen stated bluntly, not bothering to dress up the lone sentence.

Amon, not having anything to say to that, simply continued staring down at his colleagues, waiting for his boss to continue.

" A craft user." Zaizen added upon Amon's silence, knowing that would grab his attention.

Amon's ears perked up and he whipped his head around to face his boss, his eyebrows scrunching together in disbelief and thought.

"A craft user?" he half whispered.

"Yes, it would seem she's to arrive today…" Zaizen started, cut short by the phone ringing. Picking it up, he looked meaningfully at Amon who got the point. That was his cue to leave.

Amon gave a slight bow before turning and making his way out. He walked over to Michael's desk, asked if there were any leads, and then left upon hearing there weren't. He needed to go somewhere he could relax…

Bent over his drink at Harry's, he decided it would be easier and more beneficial if he thought on the new hunter instead of Touko. He was curious about HQ's timing for starters; they were sending a new hunter 6 months after Kate's death. Why?

Then there were the details. Zaizen hadn't told him who he or she was, how old they were, what their craft was, or even the simple fact of when they were to arrive. He wasn't sure if that was because he was cut short or if it was because he didn't know. Either way, he didn't like that _he himself_ didn't know. Not to mention working with a craft user wasn't something he enjoyed the thought of.

"Not since…the other time…" he thought to himself before standing up and laying some money down on the counter. He shoved his hands in his pockets and made his way to the door to head back to the STNJ and see if anything was going on.

Upon leaving, he found himself face to face with a young woman dressed in a long black dress with two odd pigtails of some sort on either side of her head. As he got closer, he realized she had amazingly bright green eyes. He had never seen green eyes before…

He forced himself to look straight ahead instead of at the young woman but could still feel her gaze on him. They walked past each other, uncontrollably shifting their gazes towards one another as they did so, and continued on around the corner, eyes never leaving the other's.

Once she was out of sight, Amon sped up a bit, pushed open the door and made his way to his car. He didn't need that kind of stress added in, it would be best if he kept his mind focused on the new hunter what was to come.

_And here's chapter two; I'm so glad I got it done what with everything else going on. As usual, please read and review, it's very much appreciated._

_**Viking Princess: **I'm glad you enjoyed it and I hope you keep reading and reviewing. :)_

_**Sparky16: **Thanks, I'm surprised I did as well as I did with it. It all came to me pretty quickly so I had the first chapter done about two hours after I thought of it._

_**moonsister: **Thank you very much, I'm happy you enjoyed it as well. :)  
__  
**CatWolf Witch Kyobi: **Thank you, I very much appreciate your review. :)_


End file.
